Utility vehicles are typically equipped with pneumatically activated brakes. Actuation is carried out via a combination of two systems, which operate primarily electronically and secondly pneumatically. Owing to the electronic actuation, the vehicle brake system is also referred to as an electronic brake system EBS.
The electronic actuation permits significantly faster response by the brakes than in the case of pure pneumatic actuation. This permits, in combination with wheel rotary speed sensors and, if appropriate, a lateral acceleration sensor, various safety functions such as an anti-lock brake function and traction control. Stability control is also possible. As a result of the cargo, utility vehicles can have such a high center of gravity that they can tip over when cornering through a bend in the roadroadway. This applies to trailer vehicles in particular. The respective axle load, inter alia, is significant for stability control. The axle load is determined using a height travel sensor in the case of mechanically sprung vehicles and using a bellows pressure sensor in the case of air-sprung vehicles. Said sensors constitute additional expenditure.